


Khởi điểm

by Helia (caretta)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Gen
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: A/N: Supernatural!AU. Vì tất nhiên nỗ lực viết werewolf sex của tôi sẽ cho ra thứ này -"-
Kudos: 1





	Khởi điểm

Jason ngẩng nhìn vòng tròn kiềm toả trên đầu, làm bộ ngạc nhiên,

"Ôi Dick, anh đâu phải bày vẽ thế~ Nếu anh muốn lúc nào tôi cũng sẵn sàng."

"Câm đi, Jason!"

Dick mất kiên nhẫn lật lật trang sách, dù lời chú ngữ anh đã học thuộc lòng. Mặc xác những lời vô nghĩa của gã, anh đã chờ giây phút này bốn tháng nay. Mặc xác Bruce sẽ nói gì, ông ta đã chết, và nếu gã trả lời sai câu hỏi của anh Jason cũng sẽ chết, đó là tất cả những gì anh cần biết.

"Cậu vứt ông ấy ở đâu?"

Jason đang lật mũ trùm để nghiên cứu kí tự trên vòng tròn, nghe vậy ngẩng đầu tròn mắt,

"Tôi đưa cho anh rồi còn gì?"

Dick nghiến răng. Đã bốn tháng, nhưng ấn tượng khi mở cái hộp vẫn khiến ruột anh quặn lên.

"Phần còn lại."

"À, sọ hả?" Gã vuốt cằm, cau mày suy nghĩ. Khi anh sắp hết kiên nhẫn, gã nhún vai, "Ăn hết rồi."

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus..."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!"

Jason ngẩng đầu cười khành khạch, đầu bắt đầu vật vẹo trên cổ. Gã gục gặc nhìn anh bằng đôi mắt đen ngòm, giọng ngân nga,

"Dickie-bird, Dickie-bird, anh không thương thằng em này nữa sao?"

Dick nhấc xô nước thánh tạt vào mặt gã,

"Damian chết rồi!"

Jason quật mình vào ranh giới vô hình của vòng tròn, rít lên qua kẽ răng khi da thịt Damian xèo xèo bốc khói. Cơn quằn quại qua đi, miệng gã một lần nữa toét thành nụ cười đáng nguyền rủa,

"Thằng bé đang đau lòng, anh tuyệt tình quá đấy."

"Câm mồm!"

"Anh không muốn nghe sao? Tim thằng bé đập như điên mỗi lần tôi để lại dấu vết cho anh lần theo bốn tháng qua--"

"Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio--"

"Anh biết thằng bé cảm nhận được mọi cái đau tôi chịu đúng không? Chú trừ tà, xô nước thánh của anh--"

"--infernalis adversarii, omnis legio--"

"--sống lưng gãy, hai viên đạn của Babs--"

"--omnis congregatio et secta diabolica--"

"Tôi có năm năm tức sáu mươi tháng tức sáu mươi năm học chịu đau dưới địa ngục, nhưng Damian--"

Dick phải ngăn mình không gào lời phù phép. Cơ thể Damian quăng quật trong vòng kiểm toả, các khớp xương nhập nhằng co giật như thể nó là hình ảnh trong một cuộn băng kinh dị cũ. Thân hình mười sáu tuổi mới cao gần bằng anh, cơ bắp chưa theo kịp khung xương càng teo rút sau bốn tháng làm xe chạy không xăng cho quỷ. Dick đã thấy thằng bé rơi, anh biết người Damian hiện nay không còn cái xương nào lành lặn, và việc anh trục xuất Jason đồng nghĩa với việc thằng bé sẽ--

Dick nghiến răng tiếp tục đọc bùa chú. Nó sẽ được tự do. Bruce không thể cùng lúc giết hai đứa con trai, nhưng anh thì dám.

"Ergo draco maledicte, et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te--"

Jason quỳ rạp xuống đất thở hồng hộc, tiếng rít gào xen lẫn tiếng cười càng lúc càng the thé, sống lưng gãy sập xuống thành một góc không tự nhiên. Nhưng mặc cho mồ hôi túa ra, gã vẫn có sức mà nói, nói, nói, dường như nói sẽ ngăn được gã ọc ra khỏi họng Damian bất cứ lúc nào. Tiếng Jason ồ oạp hoặc ken két và liên tục thay đổi âm vực, vài chữ lại đi kèm một trận ho ra khói đen.

"--có trục xuất tôi, Damian vẫn sẽ xuống địa ngục--"

"--trong những đứa trẻ đã uống máu quỷ! Nó là kẻ được chọn! Bọn chó ngao sẽ đến tha nó ngay khi tôi rời đi--"

"--hiểu cảm giác ấy không? Hàng chục cái móng vuốt cùng răng nanh xé tôi thành vải vụn! Và thằng hề ấy được sống vì xét về mặt kĩ thuật hắn vẫn là người!!"

"Anh tưởng Tim là thằng em ngoan? Nếu anh biết nó dám làm gì... Nếu anh biết nó hứa hẹn điều gì với quyển sách chú ngữ đến tôi còn ghê tởm!"

"--cách đây hai tháng, anh quá bận chạy theo tôi để ngăn cản. Nếu là anh, anh có đồng ý không? Hai mươi năm không phải gắn với cái xe lăn. Cô ta cũng là người thôi, Dick, và tôi được nghe hơn sáu trăm linh hồn bảo đảm Roy hôn không tồi--"

"--contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt!"

Khói đen bùng ra khỏi họng Damian cuồn cuộn phun lên trần, đâm phải rào chắn, rít lên xoắn vặn trước khi bị ào ạt hút xuống mặt đất, để lại một vệt cháy xém cùng những vết nứt trên sàn nhà trong vài giây còn ánh lửa dung nham.

Damian gục vào vòng tay Dick, gần như lập tức máu từ miệng ọc ra. Anh cẩn thận đặt cậu nằm xuống sàn, cảm nhận rõ mồn một từng đoạn xương gãy vụn và cố không cho tay mình run bắn. Môi Damian run run.

"Không, xe cứu thương sắp đến, cố một chút sẽ ổn thôi anh hứa với em--"

"...inh..."

Cậu hớp đôi môi khô nẻ, hơi phả ra không thành tiếng. Dick cúi người ghé sát tai cậu, nhận ra cả người mình đang run lên.

"...ái sin... ng... Grsn..."

Anh ngẩng đầu, khoé môi cậu hơi in thành một nụ cười.

Gì? Như vậy là sao em muốn nói gì anh không h--

Một hàm răng vô hình cắm phập lên cổ cậu.

Máu toé lên mặt Dick. Anh ngây người nhìn cổ đứa em bị xé nát trong tay mình, máu ròng ròng chảy từ mõm một con vật to ngang bò mộng và biến mất ngay khi anh thấy nó.

Không tiếng sủa, không dấu vết, đến một cơ hội chiến đấu cũng không.

Không, không! Anh mang đủ muối và nước thánh, anh đã nạp sẵn hai khẩu súng. Lẽ ra phải nghe thấy chúng! Chó ngao lẽ ra phải sủa từ cách xa hàng dặm, lẽ ra chúng muốn dằn vặt và tra tấn kẻ tội đồ, nếu Damian bị nguyền rủa... tại sao nó được chết dễ dàng như vậy? Lẽ ra anh có thể bảo vệ Damian, anh sẵn sàng dùng khẩu Colt đến viên đạn bạc cuối cùng, chỉ cần...

"Em sẽ ổn thôi Damian, anh hứa đấy."

"Nếu chết tôi cũng quay lại tính sổ với anh, Grayson ngốc."

"Dick! Chạy!"

"Tôi muốn mang thằng em bé bỏng của anh đi hóng gió hai mươi tầng lầu, anh thấy sao?"

"[BRUCIE ĐÂY NÈ!]"

"Tim thằng bé đập như điên mỗi lần tôi để lại dấu vết cho anh..."

Jason biết.

Gã biết anh sẽ không tin. Gã cố tình muốn bị anh trục xuất.

Jason đã quen với địa ngục. Nhưng Damian--

"Damian, đừng bỏ anh..."

Dick gục đầu, gào không thành tiếng vào cần cổ rách toạc lộ rõ đốt xương. Mặt anh ướt đẫm và cổ họng khàn đặc, câu cuối cùng định nói mà chưa kịp nói,

"Đừng bỏ anh..."

"Đừng bỏ anh..."

"Đừng..."

***

Dick không biết anh ngồi đó bao lâu, đưa thi thể Damian vào xe ra sao, hay bằng cách nào lái được xe năm mươi dặm đến chỗ Tim với cái mặt đầy máu mà không bị chặn lại.

Anh nhớ mang máng anh trèo qua cửa sổ vào phòng khách, Tim vật lộn đưa anh vào giường, "Steph mai anh giải thích với em sau."

Phải rồi, xin lỗi, Steph.

Tim không muốn làm thợ săn, Tim muốn có cuộc sống bình thường. Học đại học, thành phóng viên, có một cô bạn gái tóc vàng nó sẽ cầu hôn sau khi xin được việc.

Nó không xứng đáng bị anh kéo vào mớ rắc rối này.

Anh xin lỗi, Tim.

Thứ lỗi cho anh, Damian.

Bruce, Babs, Alfred.

Và cậu nữa, Jason. Anh là một thằng anh tồi lẽ ra anh phải ở đó khi cậu gặp Joker, lẽ ra anh không nên cãi nhau với ba, lẽ ra anh không bao giờ nên đồng ý cho Tim cầm súng.

Tim. Anh vừa đẩy hai đứa em xuống địa ngục, giờ anh chỉ còn Tim là người thân duy nhất.

Trước khi anh chìm vào bóng tối, Dick giữ tay Tim,

"...Em... chưa làm gì dại dột chứ?"

"Quỷ là bọn dối trá. Hắn chỉ muốn anh rối trí thôi, Dick."

"Tốt rồi... Vậy là tốt rồi..."

Dick lẩm bẩm, mi mắt dần sụp xuống. Tim ngồi bên giường đến khi hơi thở anh đều đặn, lau máu cho anh bằng nước ấm, vắt khăn vào cái chậu đục ngầu.

Cậu nghĩ đến Steph trong chiếc áo ngủ bằng lụa trắng và câu chú từ cuốn Sách của Lửa.

Cái giá cho mười năm với Dick.

End.

===============================

Đoạn chú:

"We exorcise you, every impure spirit, every satanic power, every incursion of the infernal adversary, every legion, every congregation and diabolical sect. Thus, cursed demon and every diabolical legion, we adjure you. [...]tremble and flee -- I invoke by us the Sacred and Terrible Name at which those down below tremble." ===============================


End file.
